Scherzando
by heylalaa
Summary: OzAlice; — Alice dan cerita cinta memang tidak dapat disatukan. Seperti minyak dan air.


**Fandom: **Pandora Hearts**  
Pairing: **Oz/Alice**  
Disclaimer: **PH © Jun Mochizuki**  
Notes: **Erm, fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Err—ngg...**  
Notes2: **MAAF ABAL DAN MAAF NGESPAM MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF.  
**Notes3: **Silakan gampar saya sekarang.

* * *

—**Scherzando—**  
© heylalaa

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa saja, kau tahu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kuas Tuhan kembali menumpahkan biru pada kanvas langit, sementara matahari mulai merangkak naik dan menancapkan taring-taringnya kepada dinding dunia. Angin membisikkan kata-kata lembut kepada rerumputan yang mendesir perlahan, kepada dedaunan yang bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik, kepada air yang jernih dan memandang konstan, kepada alam yang paling mengerti akan maksud perkataannya.

Dan bila kau memasuki sebuah gedung megah, penuh dengan orang-orang berseragam dan lembar perjanjian yang tersebar di mana-mana; jikalau kau melangkah melalui koridor-koridor panjang berhiaskan pintu besar dan jendela tinggi berserta tirai yang halus; apabila kau membuka telingamu lebar-lebar dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan sekeliling dengan seksama, maka kau akan mendengarkan sebuah dongeng yang terlantun dari salah satu pintu.

Dongeng yang pastinya familiar di kalangan para perempuan pecinta kisah romantis, para bunda yang senantiasa menyajikan cerita pengantar tidur untuk sang anak, para bocah yang selalu bermimpi untuk dapat memiliki kisah cinta seperti sang putri.

Cinderella—si gadis miskin yang menjelma menjadi bidadari pemikat hati.

* * *

Semua ini terjadi karena Alice terlalu malas membaca.

Atau mungkin karena perempuan itu langsung memilih sebuah buku dengan warna cokelat marun pelapis sampul yang menarik perhatiannya.

Atau mungkin karena Sharon mengajak Alice—dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang selalu mampu menumbuhkan benih ketakutan sekaligus memikat hati setiap orang—untuk membaca salah satu dari sekian banyak cerita cinta koleksinya.

Atau mungkin karena Gilbert yang berkata bahwa ia ingin menemui Break untuk membicarakan suatu masalah, dan Oz langsung berseru bahwa ia ingin ikut, dan Alice segera berteriak bahwa seorang pelayan tidak boleh meninggalkan tuannya sendirian, sehingga mereka harus membawa gadis itu bersama mereka.

Atau—

Ah, tapi sebab tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

* * *

"—dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya." Dengan melontarkan satu kalimat terakhir tersebut, Oz mengakhiri cerita seraya ia menutup buku tipis itu perlahan. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian mengambil garpu dan mulai menyicipi kue yang sudah disajikan di depan mata.

"Kenapa Cinderella malah pergi dari pesta dansa itu?" tanya Alice sambil mengerutkan kening, tangan terlipat di depan dada, sementara kedua kaki terangkat dan mendarat di atas meja. "Di sana kan banyak makanan, banyak minuman, dan pastinya banyak daging gratis!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Break terkekeh. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sebal yang Alice lontarkan, ia memasukkan garpu ke dalam mulut, kemudian menelan potongan kue terakhirnya sembari menjawab, "Tentu karena pada jam dua belas, dia akan berubah kembali menjadi seorang gadis miskin. Dan tujuannya ke sana pun bukan karena dia ingin makan daging, kau tahu."

Emily, si boneka berambut jingga yang selalu hadir di pundak Break, tiba-tiba terkikik. "Dasar kelinci bodoh! Rakus! Kelinci bodoh! Rakus!"

Break menyeringai selebar-lebarnya. "Shh, Emily. Jangan berbicara terlalu jujur seperti itu."

Alice ingin segera melempar garpu yang ia genggam ke kepala dua makhluk tersebut.

* * *

Dua (atau mungkin tiga) jam telah berlalu, dan Alice terus mengetukkan jari ke meja, sementara matanya tak pernah terlepas dari Oz yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan burung-burung berterbangan di langit. Ia menyedekapkan tangan, menaruh salah satu kaki di atas kaki lain, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, Pelayan!" seru Alice, sedangkan kaki menghentak untuk memberikan penekanan.

Seperti yang ia perkirakan, Oz menoleh, dan lengkung senang terlukis di wajah oval pemuda itu. "Ada apa, Alice?"

"Kau pikir, kenapa Cinde...—siapapun namanya itu, meninggalkan daging gratis?" tanya Alice, dan Oz memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. "Apa yang si Badut katakan tadi itu benar? Karena dia bakal jadi miskin lagi, jadi dia menyia-nyiakan kumpulan daging gratis begitu saja?"

"Oh, aku tak tahu, Alice." Oz menjawab sembari ia memutar bola mata hijaunya, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang mungkin masuk akal. "Tapi, sepertinya yang Break katakan memang benar."

Kerutan mulai hadir di dahi gadis tersebut. Tidak paham. "Kenapa? Apa ia kira Pangeran tidak suka melihat gadis miskin?"

"Mungkin. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap saling mencintai dan hidup bersama, kan?"

"Hm! Kalau aku menjadi Cin—siapapun itu, aku takkan mau berteman dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa mengejarku saat aku berlari," balas Alice sengit. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan senyum arogan mulai bermain di bibir. "Ia benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi seorang pelayan!"

Oz menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang Alice dan cerita dongeng yang penuh dengan impian dan kupu-kupu takkan pernah bisa menciptakan sebuah hasil yang baik. "Bisa saja saat itu Pangeran merasa kaget karena baru kali ini ada perempuan yang lari dari dia. Jadi pas dia sudah sadar, Cinderella ternyata sudah berlari sangat jauh."

Kali ini, Alice mendengus. "Kalau aku adalah pangeran dan kau adalah si Cinder—apalah namanya itu, aku pasti akan mengejarmu."

Saat mendengar hal ini, Oz benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan, Pelayan bodoh!" hardik Alice, dan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi putihnya. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, bola mata memandang ke arah lain, ia melanjutkan, "Tentu saja aku akan mengejar pelayanku sampai aku dapat, kan! Aku takkan berhenti di tengah jalan seperti si Pangeran payah itu."

"Ya, ya, Alice. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menangkapku."

Alice mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Dan walau kau jadi miskin sekali pun, aku yang sangat baik hati ini akan tetap mau menyukaimu dan akan menciummu saat kau sedang ingin memasang wajah jelek, Oz!"

Lagi-lagi, Oz tertawa. Kemudian, saat ia melemparkan tatapan ke arah wajah Alice, walau hanya sekilas, ia melihat sebuah senyum tulus menari di wajah sang gadis. Hanya sepintas, begitu cepat dan sekejap. Namun gambaran itu seolah tertanam di benak Oz, terpahat dengan begitu dalam dan tak dapat hilang. Berputar seperti sebuah film rusak yang tak mau berhenti bermain.

"...Terima kasih, Alice." Pelan, Oz berbisik dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum samar. Ia tidak tahu apakah Alice mendengar hal tersebut atau tidak. Ia tidak begitu peduli, sebenarnya.

Karena yang terpenting adalah, Alice ada di hadapannya. Hidup dan tertawa dan hangat dan bercahaya seperti mentari kala siang menjemput bumi.

Tiba-tiba Alice menepuk tangan, membuyarkan lamunan Oz.

"Yah, walau kau jelek dan satu dunia membencimu sekali pun," ujar Alice sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, "asalkan kau mau membelikanku daging, memijitku dan terus menemaniku, lalu membelikanku daging lagi, lalu menemaniku jalan-jalan, lalu membelikanku daging goreng, terus daging bakar, terus mengajakku ke restoran daging yang paling berkualitas, lalu—" Dan permintaannya yang kurang-lebih hanya berkisar pada urusan daging, daging, dan rencana-untuk-memakmurkan-perekonomian-para-tukang-daging pun terus berlanjut, "—aku akan bersedia untuk terus menjadikanmu pelayanku, kok, Oz!"

...

Oz tidak tahu apakah ia harus terharu atau bersedih untuk menanggapinya.

* * *

Alice dan cerita cinta memang tidak dapat disatukan. Seperti minyak dan air.

Tetapi, tentu saja Oz tidak peduli. Karena seperti itulah Alice (terkadang menangis dan terkadang tergelak dan terkadang tersenyum begitu menawan), dan karena itulah ia terlihat menyilaukan.

Bagaikan lilin kecil yang mencoba untuk menerangi kelamnya dunia.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa saja, kau tahu.

Namun kemudian, mereka membuka selembar halaman baru dan mulai melantunkan sebuah dongeng masa kecil. Dan hari itu, tidak lagi menjadi hari yang biasa saja.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes4: **Oke, cacat sekali fic ini—asdfghjklwtfwtfffff.  
**Notes5: **DIRIKU, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN.  
**Notes6: **Maaf atas segala kecacatan dan ke-OOC-an dan ketidakjelasan yang terpampang di dalam fic ini. Erm, bersedia untuk memberikan review (kritik/saran/flame/omelan/bentakan/hujatan) terhadap fic abal ini? :'(


End file.
